The Red Apple
by Jo31891
Summary: An Apple tree on a small island on Hogwarts Lake. Give the one you love an apple from the top of the tree and your deepest feelings shall be returned. BZRW; One-shot; Male Slash; shonen-air; yaoi


Title: The Red Apple

Pairing: Blaise Zabini & Ronald Weasley

Rating: T

Warning: language

My Christmas present to all my readers and fans.

_

* * *

_

The Apple Tree

There is a small island located a few yard off the shore of the lake at Hogwarts. It's not a very big lake, only large enough to house two people and a giant apple tree. This tree was planted during the construction of the Hogwarts castle by all four Founders. It is said that before the disbanding of the Founders and the disappearance of Salazar Slytherin the tree gave its first baring of apples. But because it was so young, it only bore one.

Hufflepuff attempted to retrieve the apple by enchanting the tree to lower its branches to her.

It failed.

Ravenclaw attempted to charm the apple to remove itself from the branch and come to her hand.

It failed.

Slytherin witnessed these attempts. He came to the conclusion that because the roots were seeped in the magic of the area that it was impervious to any magical influence to release its bounty.

Gryffindor took this to heart and began to climb the young tree. Because the tree was so young it was not difficult to reach the top branch and pluck the red apple from it.

The man lowered himself easily from the tree and turned to his fellow Founders.

On the shore, their students called out to him.

"Give it to the one you love!"

"Give it to the one you admire!"

"Give it to the one you respect!"

Godric Gryffindor heard their cries and glanced at the other three. They watched Gryffindor earnestly.

It is unknown as to who Gryffindor presented the rosy red apple to.

The apple tree has grown to great height and still its fruit only bears in the top-most branches.

It is rumored among the Hogwarts students and staff that if one climbs up and takes a red apple and gives it to the one they love, admire, or respect, their feelings will be returned whole-heartedly.

_

* * *

_

The Red Apple

I let out a giant sigh as I kicked a stone that was in my path. It skipped over the ground and joined the countless other stones lining the shore of the ink-black water. I glared at the lake with distain. God was so unfair.

Spring had to be the worst fucking season of the year. It was right after Valentine's Day (worst _holiday_ of the year) so everyone was still basking in the glow of love. It was a time for new beginnings. Babies, flowers, fruit.

Fruit.

My eyes drifted toward the Apple tree.

Bah!

Who likes apple's anyway?

Okay, I'm being a little unfair but so is everyone else!

Ever since Christmas I've been spying lovey dovey people left and right.

Dean had finally bucked up and asked out Seamus and surprisingly, Neville had done to same the dark skinned boy. They were horrible because they were the sappiest lovers I have ever seen. They had hooked up on New Years.

Then Harry went and got an apple from that damn tree and was confessed to by that git Malfoy on previously mentioned worst holiday. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my best friend. Malfoy treats him well and knows perfectly that he'll have a whole family of red heads on his ass should he ever hurt Harry.

But it's still not fair.

I had a boyfriend before any of them! Why don't I get the homemade chocolates or the sappy birthday cards or get kissed on New Years? It's just not fair!

It's not their fault though and it's not mine either! It's _his_ fault! He's just too damn reserved.

He's not the type to go out of his way for something. He usually doesn't talk to anyone unless it concerns him. He likes to read and he's got top marks, but he's not obsessive like Hermione. He's perfectly fine to just curl up on the sofa, basking in the warm of a fire and reading aloud to me. And I am too. I love moments like that. Just being able to sink into his warm chest and listen to his deep, husky voice. It doesn't matter what he says, it all sounds like poetry to me.

But god damn it he doesn't do anything first! I had to ask him why he kept staring at me during class or at lunch. I had to demand how he felt about me. I had to ask him to hang out at Hogsmead. I had to ask for an invite to his dorm. I have forced him into every moment of our relationship and it isn't going anywhere. He only says it after I do and it just sounds empty. It just doesn't feel real when he says it.

We haven't even kissed yet!

My ears burn bright red and blended with my hair.

There is no way I can bring myself to force that first time. That is just too much for my little brain to handle. It would go **pop** BOOM _fsheeee…_ smoke rolling out of my ears. No way.

So when I see all that mushy lovers stuff I can't help feeling a sharp pain in my heart. I glare and mop and sulk the rest of the day and I usually end up snapping at one of my friends. Harry understands how I'm feeling. He keeps his relationship with Malfoy out of sight but that doesn't mean it's out of mind.

It's just too fucking unfair.

So, why the hell am I walking closer and closer to that damn apple tree? I don't even want to look at it and yet I keep walking toward it. What kind of luck could it possibly bring me? He's already "returned" my feelings. There's nothing left there, right? Nothing more to gain, just a lot to lose.

Fuck.

I glared up at that giant mammoth of a tree. It's right in front of me now, the trunk a few yards away. Separated by black water and little bit of grass. What would be the point? What could I gain?

Absolutely nothing.

…

Fuck.

I ripped off my shoes and socks, hiked up my jeans and stomped through the icy water to the island. Water was too fucking shallow to worry about getting wet. When I reached the island I saw no point in putting my shoes back on. I dropped them on the ground by the roots. I threw aside my jacket and tied my jumper around my hips. Nothing to gain so I'm going to do it anyway. Maybe I'll break my neck when I fall. Maybe then he'll love me.

I jumped up a little, grabbing onto a branch. One hard swing and I was up on the branch. This was easy. I was the best tree climber of all my siblings. We hold a competition every summer, the highest climber and fastest climber gets a whole bunt cake for himself. I usually gave everyone a small slice before hording it in my room. After second year I send half to Harry. He loves them.

I was up into the new leaf growth soon enough. The sun was heavy on the horizon, turning the sky orange and red. It'd probably being half gone by the time I reached the apples and was halfway down.

I growled when my foot slipped off a branch. I quickly swung it to join the other and winced. Damn, this bark was both slick and sharp. Was I bleeding? I always climb barefoot so the bottoms were calloused and rough but I still cut them up.

I pushed on, swinging up the branches with ease. I'm not completely offended when called a monkey. I like climbing things. And heights certainly don't bother me.

I looked up to see how much farther. I was probably in the very center in the mass of limbs and leaves. It was then I saw it.

A pair of loafer shoes. They were too black and too shiny to be mistaken for a boy out for a climb. Was it a Slytherin? No one but a Slytherin wore such expensive shoes on a regular basis. However it was wasn't going to get in my way. Only one apple came of this tree a day, which was an unwritten law. I wasn't going to let this jerk beat me. I made my way to the other side of the tree so he wouldn't see me and picked up the pace. I couldn't see him anymore either or hear him. I was certain I had gotten ahead of him when I finally spied the ruby red fruit. A grin broke out on my freckled face and I lifted myself up onto one last branch. I stood at full height, able to just reach up above my head and pluck it down with ease.

As my fingers wrapped around one side of it, another grabbed hold.

**Snap!**

_Fssshhhhh__**KAA!**_

My blue eyes widened as I stared at the half of red apple in my hand. The red apple. The only red apple of the day had come off.

And had been broken into two.

But that wasn't right!

I turned to glare at the offender to the tradition and came face to face with amethyst blue eyes.

My entire face burned so hot that I was sure it was red all the way to the roots of my hair and blended.

"WHAT THE HE-"

My foot slipped and I felt my body fall backward.

Shit. I'm going to die.

A hand grappled the front of my t-shirt and pulled hard. I yelled out as I fell into the body of the male and we both fell back. His back smashed into the thick limb behind him. He jammed his feet against the main trunk, arms wrapped tightly around me. I clung to him, half an apple clenched in one hand. Why hadn't I just dropped the damn thing?

When everything seemed to stop spinning, I managed to push myself up so I sat straddling his hips. He let out a soft sigh of relief, letting his head fall back against the bark. I stared down at him in stunned confusion. Why…the hell…was he up here? He doesn't do romantic crap like this. He doesn't go out of his way to proclaim his love for someone else. He doesn't do that…not for me. For…someone else? Was I really nothing to him?

"What are you doing here?"

He looked up at me in surprise but I turned my head away. How embarrassing, asking the same thing together. So he really hadn't wanted me to know. Well fuck.

"Nothing." I grunted, shifting with every intention of getting off him. A hand grabbed my hip, holding me down. Christ he was strong!

"No one climbs this tree for no reason, Ronald."

Damn it! Don't say my name like that, jerk!

"It doesn't matter." I mutter, trying to move again. This time he stops me with both hands, his half of the apple sitting on his chest.

"Ronald-"

"Don't say my name like that!"

I growled, glaring down at him. My visions blurred. Damn, am I crying again?

Those purple eyes softened. They were never cold or hard, just empty. Now they seemed like liquid gem.

"Just leave me alone." I sobbed. But I still couldn't move. And not just because he was holding me down. I just couldn't bring myself to move.

"Why are you crying?" he whispered. His hands encompassed my face, his large warm hands. Thumbs brushed under my eyes, fingers carding through my red hair. Gods, why was he so fucking gentle with me and so fucking cold at the same time?

"Shh." He whispered, pulling me down so I lay on his chest. I sobbed, hugging the pair of halves between us. He listened to me as I bawled into his shirt. I hate it when I cry. I cry like a baby and its forever before I stop. I'm so pathetic. He pets my hair and rubs my back while I sob.

"I came up here to get an apple for you." He whispered, nuzzling my temple.

"Yeah. Me too." I whined over my tears.

"I love you."

I hiccupped.

Finally.

Finally the fucking bastard did something on his own.

He gently lifted my head.

Lips pressed against mine and I sighed.

Finally!

When he released me I sobbed against his mouth. He laughed.

He held me until I got myself under control.

Then he gently helped me down to a lower, more level branch.

Side against side, arm drabbed over my hip and my head on his shoulder, we watched the sunset. In our palms we cradled a half of an apple each.

He was smirking like a Slytherin, something he didn't do often.

He kissed my head.

"I love you Ron."

"I know Blaise."

* * *

"Salazar." That sing-song voice rang out in the dimly lit corridor. The dark haired male grunted, turning to spot the brunette behind him, a Cheshire grin on his face.

The tawny haired brunette stepped forward, invading the other male's personal space. Then he pressed his lips against the other's cheek, surprising him.

"Night!" Gryffindor called, trotting away toward his tower. The dark haired male watched him in a daze.

He felt a weight in his left hand and glanced down.

Rest in his palm was a rosy red apple.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

This is one of three fics. They have no specific order so feel free to read the others if you feel like it. The other two is a Draco&Harry (The Green Apple) and a Severus&James (The Yellow Apple). I hope you enjoyed and thank you very much for any reviews I may receive.

Jo Manta


End file.
